statelifefandomcom-20200215-history
Controls
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Civilian Controls Besides the normal infantry controls you will also have a statelife only menu when you press Y. This menu gives you the option to enter your civ inventory, call 911, put your hands up and close the menu. 'Civilian inventory' The Civilian Inventory show you all the items you can buy, farm, mine or get that you have on you. It shows 2014-04-29_00010.jpg|The inventory meny 2014-04-29_00011.jpg|Select a item to use it or drop it you your bank saldo, your aquired licences and your wanted level. beneath all the item stats you have a push down menu, which let's you select a item. While having an item selected you can choose a action use or drop. You're able the use al sorts of food, water and drugs. Obviously you will lower your food and water level while using food and water. When you use the drugs you will have a high trip. 'Call 911' You are allowed to call 911 when you have any sort of emergency troubles. The call 911 feature gives you the option to announce fired shots, murder, rescue operation or damaged vehicle. This menu is also accesable after death so you have the option to anounce a murder and called rescue operation. If you call 911 it is going to appear a mark on the map of your location and 911 personal will react to your currect location as soon as possible. All these features are free of charge! Also it would be appreciated if you DON'T SPAM with it cauz makes an anouncement on global automaticaly and we won't be able to see what is happening on all of our chats [ side chat... etc.].Also it will have a big amount of marks on the players location and the enforcement personal will not be able to see what kind of help you require [ medical or law enforcement support ]. Squad menu To create your friend/s to your squad you must hold down T aim the person you want or stand near him and 2014-04-29_00003.jpg|Join the selected person their squad 2014-04-29_00004.jpg|Leave Squad 2014-04-29_00005.jpg|invite selected player into squad 2014-04-29_00006.jpg|Lock your squad with password 2014-04-29_00007.jpg|Kick selected player from squad 2014-04-29_00008.jpg|refresh squad list 2014-04-29_00009.jpg|Exit menu scroll down your wheel.You will be able to see some options.You will select invite [ for example ] TK-241 to your squad.After the person you have invited will recieve a notification that he got invited to a squad and from whom he did.To accept the invitation he must hold down T scroll down his wheel and select the green option accept example TK-241's invitation you want to join or Denie example TK-241's invitation. 'Builder Training' What is Builder Training?Builder training is a training that you can aquire by going to the builder trainer Marina check the map for more details and with that aquired you can place a building wherever you want and start building it.After you finishing its constraction you will be able to save your vehicle.You will be also able to buy food and water (it depends on the which training you got).